Utility meters may be configured to perform wireless transmission of meter readings. For example, an Encoder Receiver Transmitter (“ERT”) may be implemented within a utility meter in order to encode and transmit data utilizing radio-based communications. Utility meters configured to report meter readings in this way are commercially available and increasingly being installed in homes, businesses, and the like. At installation or subsequently, a utility service provider may register and begin obtaining meter readings using a collection system such as fixed network, mobile collection unit, etc.
Transmissions of meter readings are typically encoded as “packetized” data. In the present application, the term “packet” is intended to encompass packets, frames, cells or any other method used to encapsulate data for transmission between remote devices. As understood in the art, packets typically maintain a plurality of fields as well as a preamble and trailer to identify the beginning and end of the packet. For example, existing packet formats typically include a time stamp field identifying the time maintained by the “clock” of a utility meter. To extend the operating life of a battery or other power source, techniques and devices that minimize power consumption are utilized. As a result, a low-power clock having at least some tendency to “drift” from an actual time may be employed by utility meters. Unfortunately, existing packet formats and related systems are not readily able to measure inaccuracies in the time maintained by utility meters.
A collection system employed by a utility service provider may include Cell Control Units (“CCU”) that receive meter readings within a geographic coverage area. To provide fault-tolerance and ensure that meter readings are collected, CCUs will typically maintain overlapping coverage areas. As a result, meter readings originating from a utility meter may be received by multiple CCUs with each being forwarded to a utility service provider. During normal operations, this fault tolerance may result in excessive network resources being consumed since the same data is forwarded by multiple CCUs.